i thought i loved him but i love you more
by Kylahgk
Summary: Bella realizes that she doesnt love edward anymore. Jacobs found his soulmate, but in who? J/B FanFiction
1. Realizing

**Jacob's Point Of View-**

UGHH! I hate Edward Cullen, I have known Bella since we were little and he meets her and all of a sudden there going out! Why? I love that crazy girl :)

Hold up the phone is ringing-

"Hey Jake!" Bella said ever so beauifully!

"What's up Bells?"

"Nothing much can I come over later?"

FINALLY! She wants to come over and just hang out...I think! :/

"Sure" I rushed, anxious to get off the phone so that I could get a nice t-shirt on and some nice shorts.

"Thanks Jake"

"No problemo Bello :) "

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"You still love me right?"

UMMMM... what should I say? I love her, but should I keep the love confession to a minimum?

"Like as a friend?" I asked.

"_Noo_... more than that" she said suggestively.

"Umm... yes Bella I still do and I always will"

"Okay thanks for telling me Jake"

"Yeah hurry up loca because I wanna see you"

"Sure Jake" she chuckled :)

B POV

Edward and his family were gone on a hunting trip. So I was bored to death, so to speak. It has been only 2 weeks that I have learned about his secret and his feelings for me ..I loved him dearly but there is one other person I love equally as much ..maybe more.  
HA! Now there's an idea! Where's that damn phone when you need it? I was suddenly excited about this, I couldn't wait to see if he was free!  
Ah-ha! I found it. Now what was the number again? ..555-6996

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Hey Jake!" i said when he picked up the phone.

"Whats up Bells?"

"Nothing much can I come over later?" i said, crossing my fingers and hoping he was free.

"Sure" Jake said, sounding happy that i asked.

"Thanks Jake" wait! what did he say? Sure? I suddenly had a overwhelming flood of happiness come over me.

"No problemo Bello :) "

"Jake?" i said all of a sudden.

"Yeah Bells?"

"You still love me right?" i asked, i just had to know. Then I realized what I said and blushed, and was glad he couldn't see it.

"Like as a friend?"I frowned at the phone, even though he couldn't see that either, I thought he would understand what I meant, I guess I would have to give him a hint.

"_Noo_... more than that" I said hoping that was hint enough

"Umm... yes Bella I still do and I always will"

"Okay thanks for telling me Jake" I said with relief and happiness

"Yeah hurry up loca because I wanna see you" i smiled when he called me that 'loca'. it made me feel special.

"Sure Jake" i said and giggled.

After i hung up the phone i leaned against the counter and just stared at the phone...  
I can't believe it! he said he still loves me! i suddenly had the urge to go change my clothes and do my hair and make up...

**3 minutes later**  
i finally realized i was still holding the phone and hung it back up on the hook.  
I quickly made a mental list of things to do:  
1) Have a shower  
2)change into skinny jeans and tank top  
3)Blow dry my hair  
4)Do hair -curl-straighten?  
5)make up  
6)get out the door to jake's  
7) stop making the list ...

**A.N: i am new at this soo the first couple of chapters may seem a bit less juicy but they will get better i promise! If any of you go to the Twilight Saga fanfictions you might have read this story their as i am the second author to it. It is called Team Story. But anyways give this story a shot! **

**I WILL BE POSTING SOON!**


	2. Confession

**J POV**

My only thought was that Bella is coming over. But then there was that question about me loving her. How could I not? But still, I would have to be careful of what I said around and to her, because of Edward.

He gets in the way of _**EVERYTHING**_

**B POV**

I just arrived at Jakes house... _should I get out, or wait for him to come and get me_? If he does get me.

Never mind, my question was answered as soon as I saw Jake running out to my car.

_I am going to get out... here I go!_

"Hey Jake" I said nervously.

Playing with his short hair (that he cut which gets me so mad, because I loved his long beautiful hair) he quickly said  
"Hey"

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Nothing, everything is cool" he said still too quickly for him to be telling me truthfully. Also adding to the fact that he didn't even look in my eyes while he said it.

I knew that he was lying, Jake was never like this. Did somebody die? Get hurt? I needed to know what happened, and him just saying "Nothing" was not helpful.

"Jake, you know that you can always tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah Bella, I do know that." He said as he looked me in the eye and i could see that he was still unsure.

Ughhh! I cannot do this he needs to tell me!

"Jake, let's go inside your house and talk, I feel that you need to tell me something, and you are not sharing the information!"

"Fine! but I am telling you that nothing is wrong, I am just thinking"

As we walked into his house, he started to mumble to himself...weird, I have never heard him mumble to himself like that!  
Soon after we sat on his bed.

"What's up Jake? Whatcha thinkin' about so hard? You can tell me anything you want"

"Bella just stop it! Nothing is wrong I am just thinking about what you said this morning"

HUH? What was he talking about?

"Bella, this morning you asked me if I still loved you, I have been thinking about that"

Ohhh..._that's_ what he meant about "I am thinking about stuff"

**JPOV**

This was getting a little weird she knows I love her to death but yet she still questions me I wonder if she came over to tell me she loves me too but I couldn't get over how wonderful she looks with her skinny jeans and tank. She smelt so wonderful I wanted to kiss her so bad maybe I will

**B POV**

Jake was quiet for a few minutes. i wonder what he is debating about right now? Maybe since I am with Edward he will say we shouldn't hang out that much anymore. I really hope that's not it, just him saying it would break my heart.

''Jake, your killing me'' I complained. '' Please tell me what you are trying to work out in your head.''

He sighed, and then looked right in my eyes.  
**  
J POV**

"Jake your killing me, Please tell me what you are trying to work out in your head" she begged me.

I couldn't take it anymore and decided to just tell her. I sighed and looked right into her eyes.  
That was a HUGE mistake. It automatically melted my insides. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I wished I could look into those eyes for the rest of forever.

I suddenly shook myself mentally, trying to clear the dizziness from my head.

"Bella" I began,"I have the most strongest feelings for you. I love you so much, but" I said then continued.. "We can't ever be together; you love Edward and are happy with him. I couldn't take that away from you. But you being with Edward? He is my enemy Bella, I can't make nice with him, so I can't ever get close with you."

My words hurt so much that I felt my heart throb. But apparently my words hurt more than just me. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. I suddenly felt stupid for saying those words. I wish I could take them back, but then she would think that I was playing with her emotions.

I automatically pulled her to me and hugged her tightly to my chest, letting her tears stain my shirt. I just ruined the evening with my harsh and hurtful words.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt over this." I said with earnest.  
She just shook her head on my chest and continued to sob.

I started to rock back and forth with her in my arms, caressing her face, wiping the tears and kissing her hair. Eventually she lifted her face and wiped her wet cheeks again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way." she said to me and started to pull away, out of my arms.

"Never be sorry" I said pulling her back to me, then kissed her

B POV

I lifted my face from Jake's head and wiped away my tears from my face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way." I told Jacob and started to pull out of his arms, thinking i had gone too far.

"Never be sorry Bella." Jake said and pulled me back into his arms. We both stared into each other's eyes. Jake then cupped my face with his big warm hands and leaned toward me.

**A.N: I hope that was a bit better than the last chapter and yes i know its a bit short but i had to leave this at a cliffy! well its not that big of one but you get the idea!**

**Tell me what you think!**

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Anniversary

**B POV**

When Jake started to lean forward I went the rest of the way and attached my lips to his. Jakes kiss was soft and gentle and as we were kissing I knew that I had more strong feelings for Jacob than I ever realized.

Once Jake and I stopped kissing, Jacob looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Bella, I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too Jake, always and forever." I smiled. I knew right then and there that things were going to change. For me, for Jacob, and Edward. . . . .

**B POV**  
One month later-

I never thought that my feelings would be this strong for Jacob, it has been one month since Jake told me that he imprinted on me, I left Edward, and we both fell madly in love with each other. Me and Jake have been going out for one month, and today is our one month anniversary.

"Hey babe" Jake said, and the way he said that made me melt in my shoes. In this case, slippers.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

" Nothing except for that one month ago on exactly this day, I met the love of my life and the girl that I will be with forever," he said lovingly, while pulling me into the circle of his arms.

" Aww! I met the love of _my_ life on this day too!"i said teasingly and gave him a peck on the lips.

He rolled his eyes and started to pull away but I clung to him, not wanting to let him get away from me. "I have a present for you babe" he whispered in my ear and I immediately let him go. He just laughed as he went to go retrieve the present.

OH-MAH-GOSHH! What was he gonna give me? I told him not to get me anything. I told him all I wanted was to spend time with him all day long! I am _so_... scared right now! 

Jake came back into the room with a little square box. He stood in the doorway for a minute or two then entered the room.

"Bella, I know that you are only 18 and I am almost 17, but I love you with all my life, and need you in my life forever. Would you promise me something?"

Without even thinking I said "Yes, I would promise you anything"

Jake started slowly, "When you umm... graduate high school, me and you will umm.. run away together and umm... get married?"

I don't know why he asked that in a form of a question... Maybe he was asking me? Oh well I would run away with him right now if we could.

"Jak-"I started to say but he cut me off.  
"Bella, I understand if you don't want to, I totally get it, it is stupid and not safe-" he ranted but this time _I_ cut _him _off.

"Jake, calm down, all I was gonna say was... OF COURSE! I would run away with you forever and why wouldn't I get married to you? I love you right? And we are going to be together forever right? So why not get marrie-" he cut me off mid rant.

"Be quiet you silly girl and just kiss me" with that Jake swept me off my feet and we shared the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my whole life! When we broke away for breath we just stared into each other's eyes.

Then my curiosity getting the best of me i got nosy. "Sooo ..."I said, dragging out the 'o'

"What's in the box?" I said bluntly.

He nervously looked around then sighed and looked down at me in his arms. "Nothing."

Me obviously not bying it said, "That's a loud of crap and you know it!"

He just looked me in the eye and said "Honestly, there is nothing in the box. It is a pretty box though, you are welcome to keep it if you like."

"Shut up Jake!" I said as i hit him n the arm and left the room beat red.

**J POV**

It was mid-day when Bella and I were sprawled out on a picnic blanket eating sandwiches and sweets that I had bought earlier. As Bella started to doze off I let my mind wander.

I thought back to the day I "proposed" to Bella.

_God_, I thought, _that proposal probably wasn't the best one ever._

I was going to have to do it again. This time though, I was going to get her a ring and everything.

I was going to make her feel beautiful and wanted. 

That was when I put my plan in action.

I gently lifted Bella up into my arms and carried her to the Rabbit. I put her in the passenger seat and laid her head on the seat every so lightly, and closed the door with a quiet tap. I did the same as I lowered myself into my chair. 

As we were driving Bella drowsily woke up.

"Jake, what are we doing in the car? Am I dreaming?"

I chuckled to myself, thinking it was funny that she would come to the most obvious conclusion.

"No babe, you're not dreaming. You can even pinch yourself to prove it." I chuckled again.

She just glared at me and I gave her my best puppy dog face and she instantly smiled but still looked dazed, "Then where are we going?"

"We are going to Emily's for a bit and then I am leaving you to hang out with Em for a bit while I go out with Sam to run a quick errand."

"Okay." she said, probably still thinking this is a dream. I sighed then pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I don't know why but it still feels like I am dreaming, first with you asking me to marry you..." she let the sentence trail off and looked me right in the eyes.

"You did ask me to marry you!" she exclaimed.

I just laughed then unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her onto my lap. Her knees were on either side of my legs and her lips inches from mine.

Ti amo. Voi sciocco ragazzo." she whispered to me in Italian.

"Ti amo troppo. il mio dolce Isabella" i whispered back to her.

Then she leaned down and kissed me with such passion that I was tempted to say "screw it" and drive back to my house and show Bella some true "amore".

But I really have to run this errand.

_**A/N:**_** ITALAIAN WORDS:  
"Ti amo. Voi sciocco ragzzo" - i love you. You silly boy.  
"Ti amo troppo. il mio dolce Isabella" - I love you too, my sweat Isabella  
"amore"-Love**

_**Okay sooo ..i hope i am doing good! But i need at least 3-5 reviews for me to write my next chapter so i know people are actually reading this! Otherwise i feel rejected **___


	4. Special Surprise and a little bling

**B POV**

I love Jake! There is no doubt about it. I don't care if he asked me to marry him (even though it was a little silly of him but... whatever :D ) Should I marry him? I mean I love him... I don't know at the moment but what I do know is that I'm starting to lose consciousness.

5 minutes later-

Quickly I got up and saw we were driving...weird. It all felt like a dream.

"Jake, what are we doing in the car? Am I dreaming?" Now that Jake and I were close, I thought it would be okay to ask him anything no matter how funny it may seem seeing as I might marry him...I said maybe.

He chuckled... did he think this was funny? Well I know it is but I didn't expect him to laugh at me about it.

"No babe, you're not dreaming. You can even pinch yourself to prove it" he said, probably thinking he made the funniest god damn joke ever.

Like I was going to pinch myself, yea right, ha!

"Then where are we going?" Jake probably thought I was being annoying at this point but somewhere inside of me I doubted it.

"We are going to Emily's for a bit and then I am letting you hang out with Em while I go out with Sam for a quick errand."

"Okay" What else was I suppose to say? 'Oh I would rather just go home and stay with Charlie instead of going to the "Wolf girl's" house!' _well_... I can't say that anymore...I guess I am a wolf girl too...

"What's the matter Bella?" Jake said confused.

"I don't know why but it still feels like I am dreaming, first with you asking me to marry you..." Why did I say that? Wait... "You did ask me to marry you!"

He chuckled...again... What was his problem?

He quickly unbelted my seat belt, and pulled me onto his lap. We were so close to each other I could literally hear his heart beating a heavily.

Suddenly I felt the need to say something...  
"Ti amo. Voi sciocco ragazzo." I said.

Quietly he whispered back to me, "Ti amo troppo. il mio dolce Isabella."

I thought it was adorable when he spoke Italian back to me so I just had to lean down and kiss those luscious lips of his.

I love Jacob with all my heart ! 

**J POV**

After a while Bella and I pulled apart. She pouted at the fact, but I just chuckled. Why am I laughing all the time? She must think something is wrong with me.

I looked at her pouty expression again and smiled. I pushed the side of her mouth into a smile with my index finger. She automatically laughed and gave me a huge grin.

She kissed me one more time on the lips then got off my lap and sat back in her own seat.  
"We better get going" she said, and looked at me.

My mouth must have been open, because she lifted her hand to my chin and closed my lips together. She just laughed at my expression.

While I was turning the car back on Bella turned on the radio. The first song that came on was from some kiddie station. A girl was singing:

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes,  
she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, when she comes"

I just shook my head and chuckled. Bella barely hid her giggling while she kept going through the stations. The next station that came on was a city station. They played all the good songs.

Even my favourite song was being played right now. It went something like this:

"You know you love me,  
I know you care ,  
just shout when ever and I'll be there,  
you want my love, you want my heart  
and we will never, ever, ever be apart,  
are we an item? Girl quit playing,  
we're just friends what are you saying?  
So, there's another one,  
look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time  
and I'm like..."

(Can you guess what the song is called?)  
Bella just laughed at me when I started to sing along, then after a while she even started singing along. Sometimes we would shout it and then burst out giggles. Well of course her giggling and me and my manly chuckling. (Sarcasm on the heavy for that one)

After a while we reached Sam's house. I got out and opened the door for her then helped her out of the car, letting her stretch her legs before continuing to the door.

As soon as me fist knocked on the door Emily opened it and motioned us inside with a huge smile.

"Hey Bella, hey Jake!" she said as she gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just thought we would hang out for a while, maybe plan a bonfire later. Or better yet, tomorrow, if we have to buy food" I said with a smile. Then I looked around for Sam. Emily must have noticed because her next words were:

"Sam's just upstairs getting out of the shower, he'll be down in a sec'"

***************************

Sam came down just as Emily was putting some snacks out on the living room table. As Emily and Bella engaged in conversation about planning on what to make for the bonfire tomorrow I walked over to Sam.

"Sam?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to the jewellers with me? I need to buy an engagement ring" I said to him.

The look on his face said he didn't see this one coming. Then his expression relaxed into a grin.

"My Jakey's finally growing up" Sam said as he slapped me on the back. "Yeah sure, did you want to go right now?"

I nodded my head and made my way over to Bella.

"Hey Bells. Sam and I are going out we'll be back in a bit" I said to her then turned to Emily, "She won't be too much for you to handle, will she?" I asked her, earning a hit in the arm from Bella.

Emily just laughed and said "Not at all, don't worry about it"

I gave Bella a hard kiss on her lips then left with Sam to the Jewellers.

**J POV**

I looked at all the rings, but I couldn't find one that was perfect for Bella... Or I thought so. I saw a beautiful golden ring with a beautiful white diamond, shaped as a heart, it was so pretty and perfect and pure, just like Bella, Sam stood beside me.

"I think I found one!" I smiled, and he smiled too, my heart was full of joy, and excitement, but I was nervous too. "Aha, that's a pretty one!" The man said,

I looked at the price, "Is that the phone-number?" I asked confused.

The man chuckled, "No, no, that's the price!" He said, like I was missing a very important point.

"That's a big number Jake, sure you want to buy it?'' Sam asked. "Yes absolutely, everything for Bells!"

The man asked for my information encase of any problems. Ounce he found out I was from the reservation he immediately changed the price to a much smaller number, which I was great full for. Let me tell you, I love my Bells but I would be digging my own grave if Bella ever found out how much I would have spent on her.

When I held that little blue box I felt like I was flying, I couldn't wait until Bella would wear it! It would look so good!

"Great feeling huh?" Sam smiled.

"_Amazing_ feeling!'' I smiled, I was so happy right now! But the big moment still had to come!

She had to say 'yes' ! My heart was pounding so hard that even Sam could hear it!

"Let's go kiddo, don't want to leave the bride waiting!'' Sam joked,

I poked him "Cut it out Sam! I'm nervous!"' I hissed. I put the little box in my pocket and climbed into the drivers-seat with shaking hands.

**B POV**

"I'm home!" Sam yelled, so Jacob was home too. "That was fast!" I said, he looked nervous; he smiled a smile that... didn't look like a real Jacob smile.

"I'm in the forest Em!" Sam said, they kissed each other then Sam looked at Jacob, and then he left. Ooh I got the hint! "Ooh, I get it; you can go with Sam if you want" I said softly. I could visibly see him shaking. I took his shaking hand in mine, was he mad?

"'No, I just want to be with you!" He smiled, and I smiled back, I loved that smile he gave me.

"Let's go to the beach!" He suggested.

"Okay'' I said a little hesitant.  
********************

We walked on the familiar beach hand in hand, my head on his shoulder. He was so warm!

" I love you Bells!" He smiled, I blushed.

" I love you too Jake, probably more than you know!" I said, I curled my fingers around his and we sat under _'our'_ tree.

"Actually I should do this in a very special place, but I think that this is the most special place I can think of, and when we're older, we could easily return to this place and think of this beautiful moment!'' He said, I smiled...

I knew what was coming! He took a little cute blue box from his right pocket and opened it; it was so pretty! A ring! A real ring! ''Isabelle Marie Swan I promise to love you forever, be there for your every need, protect you with my life and most of all carry your heart with me forever, will you marry me?'' He asked with his twinkly eyes and beautiful smile.

I looked at the beautiful shining ring. I smiled and I felt tears in my eyes. ''Yes! Yes Jacob Black! I _will_ marry you!'' I sobbed.

He hugged me and I let the tears of joy falling on me cheeks, I felt different! Better! As if I finally found my goal! I think I did! I was with the person I loved, maybe it didn't go as planned but I found him! I let him go, even though I just wanted to hug him forever.

He placed the beautiful ring with shaking hands on my second finger from the left on my left hand. I looked into his eyes, he was blinking tears back! How cute! I kissed him, and I never wanted to lose him! Never!

**A.N: Hey guys and gals! I have finally posted although it honestly hasn't been that long since I last posted, but oh well. I have been trying to take advice from my fellow readers and I don't know how well I have succeeded so you must review and let me know! **

**THX guys! Review please!**


	5. Just some Crazies

B.P.O.V

While I was letting the new information settle in, we started to walk back to Sam's place. We got there in about 5 minutes. As soon as I saw Em I ran up to her and pulled her to the side asking to speak to her alone. She said yes but was looking a little confused.

Emily's P.O.V

When Jake and Bella came back, Bella came rushing up to me and said "can we speak alone" I obviously said yes but I was confused. Whenever she wanted to talk to me she didn't mind where we were.

We walked to my room and I sat on the bed then patted the space next to me. But Bella was too excited to sit down, and I didn't know what for. All she did was shove her left hand in my face.

When she did that I saw what was on her hand. There was a ring on her ring finger. I immediately started screaming. Soon we were both jumping up and down like little girls. I asked "when did this all happen?"

"About ten minutes ago. When Sam and Jake came back from their errand Jake and I walked to the beach. We sat down under 'our tree' and he proposed."

"Oh My Gosh! That's so romantic! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait, there's more."

"What is it Bella?" I asked with interest.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" she asked. I practically screamed 'yes' at her, of course I'd be her maid of honour and I gave her a hug then started screaming again. I'm actually surprised the guys haven't come to see if we got murdered with all the screams goin' on. But I spoke too soon. The boys came through the door in a calm matter even though we were practically screaming bloody murder.(no pun intended)

**J.P.O.V**

Sam and I sat down and started to have a conversation while Bella told Em about us getting married. Just then, we heard screaming. We thought it was time to walk in.

Playing dumb, Sam asked "Em, why were you screaming?"

I looked at Em and Bella. Bella was about to talk when all of a sudden Em screamed out "BELLA AND JAKE ARE GETTING MARRIED! AND IM THE MAID OF HONOR!"

My eardrums just about exploded from her scream. Sam simply replied with, "Yeah I know. That's what Jake and I were talking about before. Of how Jakey boy here pickied out the ring." (A.N:I am giving jake all the credit so it seems like Sam didn't help him)Then he smiled at Bella.

As we were walking back to the living room we heard lots of howls.

It scared Bella and Emily but Sam and I knew nothing was wrong. It was teasing howling. They must have heard Em screaming about Bell's and I getting married.

We walked out the back door and the whole pack was there, in human form now. They were all laughing their heads off except for Leah. She came running up to Bella and took her left hand. She studied the ring for a moment then let Bella's hand drop.

All of a sudden, she was screaming too. After they settled down Bella asked Leah, "Leah, do you want to be my bridesmaid?" Again, Leah started screaming 'yes'! Then Em joined in as well. All three of them jumping up and down like little girls. All us guys just stared at them like they were crazy.

A.N: Hey guys! sorry for making you wateso long and then writing a small chapter but the next chapter i wanted it all to be in one chapter so i had to sacrifice a small chapter! srry!

K well Review!


	6. My special day

**B POV**

_The Wedding_

"Breathe in, Breathe out" I told myself looking into the mirror in the bathroom.

Today was the day. Today was the day I took my vows to Jacob Black forever and ever. Today I felt like I was a superstar.

Today was the day I felt like I was going to throw up. Great.

I was about to see my dress for the first time. Another thing, Leah and Emily told me that they were going to give me my dress on the freaking wedding day and surprise me! GREAT! Why did I ever tell them they could be my bridesmaid? I am just joking.

Em walked in the bathroom and promptly said "Bella you need to get out of the bathroom, and you need to come put your dress on." Her mouth got a little grin on her face just talking about it.

My dress was a peach color. It apparently matched the theme that Jacob chose that was supposed to be a "secret" theme to our guests, because the theme was werewolf. I have no idea how we were suppose to make it a werewolf theme but apparently the forest in the background gave it the woodsy feeling.

We had the wedding right outside Jacobs house, on the dirt, and the trees were so beautiful that day... gosh! So beautiful.

I wonder what Jacob was wearing...

**J POV**

Bella my sweet Bella. Gosh dang it! I cannot think of anything other than that! Bella... I wonder how she looks right now...probably beautiful! I wouldn't doubt it, she is always beautiful.

I was wearing a tux... just a tux. What else was I supposed to wear? A dress? Ha Ha like that was going to happen.

B POV

Emily was dragging me into the bedroom by my arm. As soon as I walked in the door Leah pounced on me and put a blindfold over my eyes!

"What is the meaning of this Leah?" i asked her. She just chuckled and lead me farther into the room.

"We don't want you seeing the dress until it is on you Bella" Emily answered.

"Pfft. If I'll see it when it is on me, why can't I just see it now?" I asked exasperated. 

"Patients Bella, Patients" was all she said.

_Ugh. This is going to be a long half hour._

J POV  
_25 minutes later_

10 more minutes until the ceremony starts. Seth, Sam and I have to start heading to the altar. I am barely aware as Sam and Seth drag me down the aisle and up to stand next to the minister.

All I can think about is Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella.

"Earth to Jake" Sam whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked dazed.

"Pay attention. The music is about to start and you look like your off in La La Land!" Sam exclaimed quietly.

"Maybe I am" I said just as the Music began to play.

Sam just shakes his head and looks to the aisle to watch Emily walking down first then followed by Leah and then a bit farther down Bella.

As soon as I saw Bella my face lit up like a light bulb. A huge smile spread across my face which caught her eye and she giggled. Charlie, who was escorting her down the aisle, looked at her then at me and just shook his head while smiling.

Soon Charlie had to let her go and sit down by Billy. She was now in front of me, smiling beautifully and looks like she could take on anything.

Just in record time the minister got our attention and we began our vows.

B POV

I was now in my beautiful dress, my hair in a stylish up due and make up perfectly done.  
I look like a real princess!

"Come on Bella" Emily said from the front of the line. "It's time"

_breathe in breath out_ , I thought to myself. _you can do this! you love Jake and he loves you._

I walked over to where Charlie is waiting and link my arm through his. Right on queue the wedding march started to play and Emily and Leah left to walk down the aisle. 5 seconds after Leah left I started to slowly make my way down the aisle too.

Not really paying much attention to the decorations I looked right at Jake. As soon as our eyes locked a huge smile lit across his face. It was such a funny sight I actually laughed. Charlie looked at me then to where my gaze was and laughed a little too. Shaking his head with a smile.

Too soon Charlie had to let go of my arm and go sit down with Billy. I made my way those 2 steps to Jake and grasped his hands. The minister broke up our silent exchange and we began our vows.

"Jacob Black do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" Jake answered in a steady voice.

"Isabella Swan, d you take Jacob Black to be your husband?"

"I do" I quoted. Steady and strong.

He turned to Jake. " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jake turned to me and leaned down until his lips were a hairs breath away from mine. "I love you Isabella Black"

"I love you Jacob Black" I repeated the wrapped my hands around his neck and closed the distance. The kiss started out slow then moved to passionate and needy. Soon enough the pack started hooting and cat calling which made us break apart laughing.

As I look into his eyes I can see that he will forever be mine.


	7. Traveling

**i dont own twilight ..unfortunately SM does...**

B.P.O.V

After I pulled away from Jake, everyone started to come up to congratulate us. About ten minutes later we started to move to the reception. It was totally transformed. It looked like a proper reception, not just a garage. The bridal party sat at the front on a long table. Each table had white and red roses on them surrounded by candles and the whole ceiling was covered in fairy lights.

We settled down and Jake and I both said our speeches'. I started off by saying  
"I really don't know what to say. But I would like to thank everyone for coming and I hope you enjoy your night."

J.P.O.V

Bella just finished her speech and now it was my turn...

"First of all I want to say how beautiful Bella looks tonight", as I said this Bella blushed.  
"I want to thank Charlie, Billy, Sam, Emily and Leah for turning this place into our own little reception. Umm ... hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and thank you for all your wonderful gifts."

Now it was time for Bella and I to have our first dance as a married couple. I took her hand and we walked into the middle of the dance floor. The song came on and I pulled her closer to me. I smiled at her because I knew Bella would be worrying that she can't dance. I leaned in and kissed her.

B.P.O.V

We started dancing and I was thinking, _gosh I can't dance_. But I didn't care because I was with the love of my life.

Jake pulled me closer and kissed me. It was just a peck, but right on the lips. It was very sweet and soft.

The next song came on and Charlie cut in and asked if he could have a dance with me. Throughout the whole dance he couldn't stop saying how beautiful I looked and that he was proud of me.

After a while Jake came back and claimed me and led me back to our table. We ate then it was time to cut the cake.

The cake had two layers and had edible flowers all over it. We took turns shoving cake in each other's mouths. Then it was time for everyone to get up and dance.

We danced the rest of the night, and then it was time to go. We said our goodbyes and went back to the house to get changed. We came back out with our suitcases for our honeymoon. We're going to the Whitsunday Islands in Australia.

**B POV**

I waved at Charlie and tried not to cry, he walked towards me, ''Bella, I'm so proud of you! Have fun okay!'' He whispered, I kissed him on his forehead and fastened my seatbelt. I blew him a kiss and took a deep breath.

''Relax Bells!'' Jacob smiled, I still couldn't believe it! I was married with Jacob, and it felt great!

I looked at my ring, and then I looked to Jacob, I still got the butterflies in my belly when he smiled! It would be a long trip to Australia! We would take the plane in California and then we would take the plane from Johannesburg to Sydney and we would drive to Whitsunday Islands.

''What are you thinking about?'' He asked curious.

''Nothing really just thinking about the trip'' I confessed. And he smiled again. We stopped for a traffic-light and he kissed me, a quick kiss, but I liked it.

''Maybe we can rent some bikes!'' He joked.

''I think I have had enough of bikes!'' I laughed.

The light turned green again and his eyes focused on the road.

''I'm going to take a nap Jake'' I mumbled.

''Sweet dreams my Bella, sweet dreams'' He said. I wanted to be close to him so I leaned my head against his warm shoulder and closed my eyes.

**J POV**

''Wake up Bella, we're at the airport.'' I whispered, I tried not to scare her.

She opened her eyes and yawned. I stroked her warm cheek, and then a red blush appeared on her face, I liked that about her, she was still a human, just normal, and yet so special!

''I'm awake!'' She smiled. "What about the car?" She asked.

''Sam rented one for us in Australia'' I explained.

I opened the trunk and placed all our luggage on the ground I walked back to Bella and lifted her very carefully out of the car. I carried our suitcases and brought the car to the garage, no one would steal that old car.

''I'm excited.'' Bella mumbled, ''Let me carry that one Jake! The small one! I feel so useless!'' She said.

''Bells, it's okay, I can handle it!'' I said as she took the little case from under my arms and carried it herself. "Still stubborn, and that's why I love you so much!'' I smiled; I kissed her and took her hand.

''_Plane to California in hall 4F, five minutes, five minutes''_

''Ooh my!'' Bella gasped. We walked faster and took the full elevator, it was so slow! We ran to the fourth floor and searched for hall 'F' 'There it is!" She called.

I tightened my grip around her hand, I didn't want to lose her, and walked faster.

We saw the stewardesses. I took the tickets from my pocket and gave them to her, she ripped of the last part, and gave them back, "Have a nice trip!" She smiled, but I didn't focus on her just on beautiful Bella.

"Which seat's did we have? Not separate!'' She said looking around.

''0023 and 0024'' I said. Yay! Mines next to the window! I took my place next to her.

"Where are we sleeping?" She asked.

"The Whitsunday Hotel," I smiled, "the honeymoon-suite" I continued. She smiled and took my head between her hands and kissed me. I held her hand and kissed her back; I went to her cheek and kissed her.

Then I felt something kicking against my seat. ''One sec Bells'' I whispered. I turned my head and saw a guy, seventeen/eighteen years old.

''Na-ah! Not here chicken!'' He said arrogantly.

I raised my eyebrows, and stood up, I saw the blood vanishing from his face, "Who's the chicken now?" I asked just as arrogant, Bella pulled me back but my eyes were still locked on his face. "Sorry Mrs. Black" I smiled, and she kissed me again.

**B POV**

We finally arrived at the hotel after 16 hours of flying! I was a little bit sick! ''Can someone carry those suitcases?'' Jacob asked while putting the keys in his pocket.

''We could carry them!'' I lied, but he wasn't fooled. He carried me all the way up and placed me on the bed very gently. He bent over to kiss me when someone knocked on the door.

He groaned and opened the door. ''Thanks! Ooh right the tip!'' He door closed again and he came back. ''Where were we?'' He asked.

I just smiled and pulled him closer, his lips met mine. I weaved my hands into his hair and kissed him but a little bit harder this time. I started to unbutton my shirt. ''Ah-ah-ah Bells! It's only our first night!'' He whispered, his lips were so close to mine.

''Ooh Jake, come on!'' I joked, he put his finger on my lips and stood straight again.

''I have an idea! Let's go to the Whitehaven Beach!'' He smiled. ''Okay!'' I hope I had swimming-wear, I think I will, Emily put all this stuff in my suitcase. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw some brand new things! I put on the 'bikini' I preferred something that was… More hiding, I knew what Emily should have thought! Seduce the guy! I giggled, ''Bella?'' Jake called.

''I'm almost done!'' I yelled back. I took the big towel from the bed and put on my flip-flops. He threw a towel on his shoulder and took my hand.

The beach was so pretty, it was different than the beach in La Push. It was very quiet too. I put the towel on the hot sand and walked to the water, Jacob next to me. I touched the water with my hand, it was cool. Jacob let go of my hand and dived into the cool water, and some of it splashed into my face, I cringed from the cold water. I felt something touching my legs and screamed, and then out of nowhere Jacob stood in front of me, wet from the water. I kissed him, I didn't care if he was wet, my arms were around his neck, and his arms around my middle. Suddenly his wet body was warm and dry, I forgot it all, I just thought about 'us', that we'll last forever and ever. I kissed him again.

''You'll stay with me right?'' I said and kissing him immediately after that. "Forever and ever!" He replied; I smiled. He pulled away, and took my hand, we dived in together and I opened my eyes while I was under water, it was so pretty, all the fishes!

I looked beside me, I pulled myself closer to him and held his other hand too… We turned back to shore again and took the towels.

"Let's take a shower!" He said, while walking back to the hotel. I leaned my head against his chest. I loved him, every single part of my brain told me that we were meant to be. I never wanted to lose him again! Never!


	8. sleeping arrangments

**Bella's Point Of View-**

We were finally here.

In our hotel room.

Jake asked me if we wanted to go to the Whithaven beaches. I said okay. Were about to go, I will fill you in later! Hope there's a little kissing involved l0l haha...no really.

**2 hours later-**

Ahhhh... what a day! I just want to go to sleep. Let me tell you about what me and jake did at the beach. Okay so we walked on the beach, and of course Jake was wearing no shirt right? So this little teeny-bopper, comes up to us and asks Jake if she could have his number, so I get all jealous (Jake says so...) and Jake said YES! I looked at him so mad!

And then he said "Yes, yes, I do have a wife! So back off and back away" AWWW! I love Jake! For a second there, I thought that Jake was really going to give her his number! Then we got back to the hotel, and Jake asked me if I really thought he was going to give his number to that (as he calls her) whore. And I didnt know what to do...I didnt want to lie to Jake, but I didnt want Jake to know that soo ...guess what I said?

I said that I was tired and that I wanted to go to sleep, and that we would talk about it later...hope he forgets.

Oh yeah, so me and Jake got dressed for bed, and then he says "Okay, I'm going to bed now, your bed is over there" ...Yeah, Jake thought we were supposed to sleep in separate beds...WE ARE FUCKING MARRIED!

So calmly I said "Jake, sweetie, what happened 2 days ago?"

Quietly he replied "We got married..."  
"Okay, and what do married people do when they sleep?"  
"Have sex?"  
"JAKE! Okay Jake, I am not saying we are going to have sex, but if we were going to, would we be in different beds?"  
"_Oh_...it's just...I've never shared a bed with anybody, not even my siblings..."  
"Okay, just let me get dressed, and while I am gettin-"  
"Babe, just get dressed, and I will be waiting for you ," Jake said pretty sexily...no joke.  
...Did this mean that Jake wanted to... you know...'do it'?

What should I wear? Something sexy, or not, because if I wore something sexy, then it would get ruined...because Jake is an umm... werewolf, so he would be aggressive ...I am guessing.

Quickly I pulled out my Blackberry, and texted KGB two questions.  
#1- "Is a werewolf-person aggressive?"  
#2- "Me and my husband are about to "do it", should I wear something sexy or casual?" 

**Bella's Point Of View-**

Okay, so KGB had no clue, their answers were silly and stupid!

I just put on a purple spaggeti strap and some yellow pajama shorts.  
I wonder... was jake wearing a shirt? or not...  
hmmm something else to keep my mind wandering.

I brushed my teeth...twice.  
Put on some deodarant and some "Midnight Sunlight" scented perfume from Victoria Secrets.

Here I go, about to make the biggest decison of my life.

**Jacob's Point Of View-**

Shirt on? Shirt off?

Wait are we going to do it? I don't even think Bella knows.  
God, please do not make Bella wear anything sexy, or I will take control of her, and god! please dont. I mean I'm sure she looks good with something sexy on her, butt... i dont know I just wanna take it a little slow.

**Bella's Point Of View-**

Okay here I go...out the door.

Whew! Okay Jake has his shirt on!

"Hey, you ready to go to bed? I'm personally tired." I said.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I am kinda tired too. I think it was the beach."  
God this was so awkward. I mean were married for god sake! Married people don't do this kind of thing!

"Move over Jake. I'm really tired" Did I sound snippy?

"Umm..okay." Quickly he moved over and made room for me.

As I got into bed I gave him a little peck on the lips, but he tried for more...I pulled away...was that bad of me?

"Good night Jake"

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams my love" I turned around and felt him turn the other way.  
He sighed...not a good sign.

"Bella," he said really quietly.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Since we are you know...married.."

"Yeahh... we're married..."

"Since we are married, why are we so far apart?"

"I don't know Jake"

"Umm... okay then."

I felt him getting closer. It seriously (yeah I know it sounds weird) but it seriously felt like he was trying to spoon with me...

He was! He put his arms around my stomach, kissed my head and said "I love you"

"I love you too Jacob"

"Forever and for always" He said

"Forever and for always" I replied.


	9. cycling, bubbles and tragedy

**A/N: just so everyone knows and doesn't start reading from here ...I uploaded 3 chapters in the past day so read chapter 7 before 8 and 9 if u haven't already**

**B. P.O.V**  
I woke this morning because of the sun shining in my eye. I carefully opened my eyes, and was surprised that I didn't feel a warm firm grip around me. I turned my body and saw an empty spot. How could it be that Jacob, Jacob Black was the first one up? Miracles still exist!

I stood up, stretched my muscles and yawned a big yawn. I put on my slippers and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I did that I went to the living-room. And there I found him, a smile broke free on his face, and also on mine. I walked faster eager to kiss him, wait a minute! He was cooking!

"Jake, are you cooking?"I asked surprised.

"Well… I'm trying" he admitted as he blushed. I loved him, I really did, he was so nice and sweet for me!

I kissed him on his lips and helped him with cooking. He already made some pancakes, and I was busy with the sandwiches, just a simple breakfast for two simple people.

"What do you want to do today?"He asked while eating one of the pancakes.

I held his hand, "I don't know, something fun, cycling or something, or just stay home, as long as we're together," I smiled.

He smiled his crooked smile and nodded, "cycling it is!" He said loud and clear.

Jake put everything in the dishwasher and we went upstairs to change. I went to my suitcase to look for a pair of short and a t-shirt. Emily put all of this stuff in my suitcase! I smiled when I saw the stuff that I would definitely not need. And finally I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

**J.P.O.V**

I grabbed a pair of shorts, that was all, no shirt today or I would really explode.

"Jake, you done?" She asked.

"yep" I said shortly. She opened the door and went for my lips.

I kissed her back, just as eager as she was. "Let's go," she smiled. I sighed and carefully took her hand.

**Time skip ...**

"No way!" Bella gasped when she saw the bikes, "these things are huge! Jake!" She moaned. I just laughed and kissed her.

"Come on Bells" I called, as a started walking towards them.

It went pretty good actually, well Bella did almost fell five times, but she's okay! I slowed down, so she could catch up.

"Having fun?" I asked, she looked up, her face red and sweaty, but smiling, she was having fun.

"I'm having the time of my life Jake, just go on, and let me die here!" She said and then she slowed down and jumped off the bike.

I went back and just left the bikes at the side of the road. I saw a very big field, like a meadow, I looked at her and she grabbed my hand.

We were lying hand in hand when she whispered , "I love you Jake."

"Love you more" I whispered back.

I touched her cheek, her warm cheek. Her beating heart, I would never ever want to lose this, her heartbeat… The blushing, the pink cheeks, her being human…

**B.P.O.V**

Jake opened the door and we couldn't believe what we saw… My first reaction was laughing! Laughing until the tears were welling up! There was water everywhere!

"Oops… Guess I forgot about the dishwasher" Jake joked. I laughed harder.

"What now?" I asked, still laughing.

"Let's call a maid!" He said heading for the phone, but let's face it! All the water… And bubbles, it was so seducing!

I made my hands in a the form of a cup and carefully cupped the bubbles and water in my hand. Jake was talking and I saw my chance! I pulled his pants and cupped it in it! He made a jump. He did the exact same, we laughed and had a lot of fun, we were wet, and the whole kitchen was full of water! And then the doorbell rang.

"The maid!" Jake exclaimed. There was a big staff-team that came to clean it. We went upstairs to our room and headed for the bed... 

**Bella's Point Of View-**

Okay, so last night you figured that me and Jake...did it.

It was kind of awkward getting up in the morning, Jake didn't talk at all, he just gently moved his hand up and down my back, and kissed my face over and over.

I didn't know what to do... kiss him back? Rub my hand up and down his back? Ha! I am sort of embarrassed that he's doing this to me at all!

Quickly I got out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. I had to pee _so_...badly!

After I finished going to the bathroom, I had some clothes on the dresser right outside the bathroom, so I quietly and quickly opened the door and quickly got the clothes and closed the door fast!

DANG IT! I got the wrong clothes! I had in my hand a huge olive coloured man tank, and it seemed like a button downed tee.

I just got on the large button down shirt on, and went outside.

"Babe? What are you wearing?" Jake said, eyeing me.

"Ummm... do you not like it? I thought that since I am feeling really lazy today, that I would just throw on a big shirt and hang out all day...problem is, I don't have a big shirt...mine are just too small, so I got one of yours ...Is that okay with you babe?" Did I go overboard? Oh well! Too late now!

"_Okay_ I guess you can wear my shirt." Man! This was so awkward why?

Quickly I sat on the bed and looked at Jake. "I don't know Jake, if this is as awkward for you as it is for me... this shouldn't be awkward, so... even though we are like best friends and no everything about each other...let's go over some stuff, so that stuff like this isn't awkward... okay?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, let's get on a first name bases ...I am Isabella Marie Black what's your name?"

"Are you serious? ...Fine! Hi! My name is Jacob Black"

"Ah... what a coincidence we have the same last name!"

I could not help but laugh!

I started laughing _so_... hard! Then he started laughing! Gosh!

Jake quickly grabbed me and started kissing me, and in between kisses he was talking!

"I...know...everything...about...you...Isabella...Marie...Black...my...love"

I stopped kissing him and looked up at him "I love you too Jake!"

"Wanna go somewhere today?"

"Nope! I just wanna lay in bed all day and be lazy with you" Then I smiled.

"I see what your saying" Jake said sort of sexy to be honest lol ;D

Can you guess what we did next? Great! Hopefully it wouldn't be awkward tomorrow morning again.

**JAKES P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning and I realized it was 5:00am and I hadn't phased in quite some time so I decided to go to the nearest possible forest and just run around for a while.

**BELLAS P.O.V**

I woke up and realised Jake was gone so i decided to go look for him. I found the keys and started to look for him and I had to stop at the red light(of couse). Then i heard a loud car-like honking noise I turned to look when a huge semi truck hit the passenger side of the car!

A/N: Hey guys sorry bout the cliff hanger but it had to be done ..also I know this is a short chapter like my others but I like to pro-long my stories so people want to read what happens next ..i know, stupid right? Anyways enjoy your reading !


	10. Tragedy and Funny times

**JAKES P.O.V  
**

I heared a loud noise so i went to see what it was and i saw what looked like bells new car and i heared a scearm and i relised it was bella. I ran over there and bella was traped between two peices of glass. My only thought was to get bellas phone and call the Cullens.

But at the same time I couldn't just call them! I knew what they would think! Changing Bella, no way I would call those bloodsuckers, maybe Carlisle would agree with me... But I didn't want to take the risk. I ran as hard as I could towards Bella, I didn't care that people looked at me noticing that I was way to fast for a human, Bella was in danger.

**B POV**  
The glass was cutting in my arms, in my legs, I managed to pull some of the glass out of my leg. I pressed my lips tight together so I wouldn't scream, I heard people calling 9-1-1, screaming trying to pull the car of me. But then the heavy car was gone, and two warm hands took my head, very careful, ''Hang on, Bella, please, don't leave me, I love you, I'll get you out of this'' the husky voice whispered, I pulled my eyes open and tried to smile, ''I know Jake, I know'' I whispered weakly. His face was getting a blur and his words were getting vague. My heart was very anxious, would I survive? That was my question, I couldn't die now, not now I have found the love of my life, my faith... My everything!

I was breathing with little strength, but my will to live was bigger to see Jacob's face one more time. When I felt the warm big hand my hart was beating faster, he chuckled and kissed me on my cheek, I opened my eyes very carefully, scared that Jacob would be gone if I opened them too fast. I felt the tubes in my hand. ''Jake, Jake I love you'' I whispered with all my strength. He hushed me and kissed me again, on my forehead. ''I almost lost you Bells! Don't you never, ever give me that feeling again! Never!'' He whispered afraid, I've hurt him, scared him... I hate myself for doing that!

**J POV**  
''Sleep, my Bella, take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up'' I said, ''promise?'' She asked weakly. ''Promis'' I said kissing her forehead again. Her face was white, no color. It scared me, the only thing I could hope was that she would survive, but Bella is strong maybe the strongest, mentale, I mean. She closed her eyes and held my hand. I sat next to her, my eyes whide open. I'll always be next to her, always no matter what.

**B POV**

I woke up feeling a bit dazed. I heard the beeping of a monitor close by and and drip drops of IV fluids -WAIT! ...IV fluids? The beeping of a monitor? where the hell am i?

I opened my eyes to see a bright room. There was an IV on my left hand and a heart monitor on my left as well. I looked down to see i had one of those hospital gowns on. how did i even get into this? i shudder at the thought of a doctor stripping me of my clothes.

i was dimly aware of the light snoring in my ear. i looked over to my rihgt to see Jake squished onto the small hospital bed beside me. His right leg was thrown over top of his left while is left was hanging off the bed. His right arm was gently laying across my waist while is left was resting just above my head. this was definatly one of those picture perfect moments! i really wish soemone would take a picture of us.

In that moment The Pack came barelling into the room. They were acually quite loud and i was surprised that Jake didnt wake up. As soon as they saw us though they stopped talking and just stared.. i could only imagine how silly we looked.  
Out of nowhere i just started to crack up laughing and soon enough everyone else was laughing quietly too.

"Someone quickly take a picture for safe keeping!" i whispered.

Still laughing Emily quickly whipped out her camera and took a pcture. The camera's flash starttled Jake awake and caused him to tumble off the small hospital bed. Everyone started to laugh even harder. Jake went to get up but stumbled and hit his head on the side of the hospital bed causing him to fall back down on his butt again. By then everyone was on the floor rolling around and laughing so hard that there was tears in their eyes!

Jake just looked around at everyone and shook his head with his own laughter.

"Honey," i said between laughs," come...here"

This time he carefuly got up causeing his brothers to start laughing again at how he took care in trying not to fall over.

"Hey Jake," Embry called, "dont you think falling is more Bella's expertise?"

"Shut it Embry" was Jakes response as he made his way over to me.

He bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips before settling onto the chair next to my bed. i gently ran my hand over the spot he hit his head to feel a bump there.

"Can somebody go get some ice for Jakes head?" i asked just as Carlisle came into the room.

"Got it covered Bella" he answered as he came to give jake a quick check in case of a concussion. Jake winced slightly as Carlisle proded the tender part on his head." Just keep the ice on for a while to help the swelling." he said as he came to check on me.

i then noticed that my arm was in a cast and i had a brace on my ankle. "Your very lucky Bella. You only came out of that accident with a small brake in the arm and a sprained ankle. Your ankle should be fine in about a week and your arm should be healed in couple of weeks." he said with a smile. Jake took my good hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How long have i been out?" i asked of no one.

Carlisle answered anyways, "You"ve been out for about 24 hrs, mind you jake has been with you the entire time." carlisle added with a smile.

I smiled at jake and gave him anther quick kiss. then somehting dawned on me. "you must be starving!" i exclaimed to him.

"Food wasnt exactly the most important thing on my mind" he said to me in a half hearted smile.

I could tell he still wouldnt leave me so i came up with an evil plan.

I leaned around Jake so i could see his brothers. "Hey guys," i asked them with a sly smile, "there is a cafeteria full of food downstairs. and i even think there is a hot dog stand too." hoping somone would get the message.

Emily caught on as soon as I gestered to Jake with my eyes.

"Sam?," Em said,"Why dont u go with the Pack down stairs for some lunch."

The guys all caught on and started making their way over to us.

"yeah okay we'll come just let us give Bells a hug first," Quil said as he reached around Jake to hug me. Then all of a sudden a bunch of arms wrapped around Jake and started to dragg him out the door.

You should of seen Jakes face. it was priceless. He sure as heck didnt see this coming. i leaned forward and blew him a kiss as he disappeared throuh the door. Emily, Carlisle and i just started laughing.

**A/N: oooh evil i know ...you'll just have to wait ..**

**now i know people want to read more but i want atleast 2 or 3 more reviews before i post my next chapter ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**B POV**

-2 weeks later-

Here I am, sitting on the beach in La push next to my dazzling husband, sun bathing in the basking hot summer sun. It has been about 3 weeks since I've been married, 2 weeks since my horrible accident, which lead me to a week in the hospital, and 1 week since I've been out of the retched place. My ankle is 99% healed but hurts sometimes which is usual. My arm is still broken and is slowly healing. I only have 2 or 3 more weeks with the cast on my arm. So all in all I am tightly patched up and almost as good as new.

"Honey can u pass the sun tan lotion?" I asked Jake.

"Sure thing, gorgeous," he said as he went to retrieve it. "Do you need me to rub some on your back?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Please," I said.

I rolled over onto my stomach just to look up and see Colin and Brady holding two bottles of honey and squirting it all over my back! As soon as they saw me looking up at them with a hostile expression though they dropped the bottles and ran for dear life into the forest.

I looked back over to my shoulder angrily to see Jake rolling around on the sand, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He was obviously part of this plan and I sure as hell wasn't going to forgive him easily. Honey is a bitch to get off, being sticky and all.

"Well if you think that's so funny, you can walk all the way home!" I huffed angrily.

"Oh come on Bells, you know it wasn't like that" Jake said still giggling like a little school girl.

Not even bothering to see if he was following me or not, i swiftly stood up from the blanket, threw my hair in a bun and marched down the beach to the parking lot, and jumped into the car and high tailed it out of there before he could catch me.

Ugh! He is _so_ going to get it! _And_ I am getting myself some back up to do so!

I decided to switch directions and drive to Sam and Emily's. Hopefully Leah was there too so I didn't have to worry about Seth hearing my plans and passing them along.

I had just stopped the car and gotten out when Emily and Leah ran out to meet me. Emily gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Leah just gave me a hug. As soon as they took their arms back from around me I remembered that I had honey all over my back.

"Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry!" I said while leading them into the house to the kitchen where I was trying to scrub off the honey from Emily's jacket. "You can blame it on Jake, being the master mind and Colin and Brady, his evil little minions."

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over this. My jacket can easily be washed" Em said while taking it off and throwing it into the laundry room.

"Yeah" Leah cut in, "and I can easily take a shower which," she turned me around to look at my back," is definitely something you need to do before the honey dries."

Em took me up the stairs to her bathroom for a shower and placed a tank top and shorts onto the bed for afterwards, considering i am still only in my bathing suit.

"Thanks Em," I said as she was about to leave the room.

"No problem Bella" she said then left.

I had a quick shower and got out with the towel wrapped around me to see what Em had laid out for me. Sometimes the things she makes me wear are just a little too much for just the day.

She had laid out a low cut red tank top with a Black pair of mini shorts. Not too boring but not too sexy. Just the way I like it.

I threw on the clothes and quickly got down stairs to start my plan.

"So" I said as I walked in, "let's start our plot for my revenge"

**(a/n: I was thinking of cutting it off right there but I decided I was going to be nice today)**

**B POV**

My plan was to seduce him and make him think I saw him cheating on me with other girls. I already told Jake it was time to go home and I had a special surprise for him .he quickly agreed and said we better not overdue it our first month. But said what the hell let's do it.

We went home and I told him I'd be right back. I took his phone and went to the bathroom. I made a phone call to my best friend from and told her what I was doing and she pretended to be calling for Jake and I had confronted him about it.

She called his phone and left a very convincing message and I told him I heard his phone ring and was going to listen to the message, he didn't care.

I put on something sexy and left the bathroom red in the face and I made him listen to the message and told him to explain the call. He said he had no idea how she got his number and who she is. He made a face that made me laugh and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed

How can he be mad at me when he was on top of me? "That was for the honey," I said.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you with a little surprise!" he said and I forgave him.

We kissed very passionately. Then my Dad called to ask how we are doing and Jake wouldn't stop kissing my neck and i giggled. And that made it a bit weird. Dad said he would call back later.

I put the phone down and got tears from laughing. Jacob stopped kissing my neck, ''love you,'' he whispered in my ear. He handed me the phone, ''Call Charlie, he missed you and was worried about you when he heard about the car-crash, '' he said. I nodded and kissed him quickly before I dialled Charlie's number.

''Hello?'' Charlie's heavy voice greeted.

''Hey dad! How are you?'' I asked.

''Bella! I'm fine and you? Food sucks, but that's okay!'' He chuckled.

''Sorry dad, I'm great, you heard about the car-crash too huh?'' I asked, looking at Jacob, he was just silently playing with my hair.

''Yeah, how are you? Any headaches? Sourness?'' He asked concerned. ''Should I stop by?'' He added.

''No, I'm fine, and if you want you can come over anytime, right?'' I looked at Jacob and he smiled '' 'course!'' He mumbled.

''Well, I'll call you, take care kid, love you, tell everyone I said hi okay?'

' ''Okay dad, love you too, see you later, bye!'' I pressed on the 'end' button and put the phone down. Poor dad alone in that house. I turned around and threw myself in Jake's arms. I looked at my ring, I still had that day in my mind, that he asked me to marry him.

''What are you thinkin' about?'' He asked curious, following my gaze.

''When you asked me to marry you'' I smiled, and he blushed. I kissed him on his lips, a knock on the door made him pull away.

''Jake!'' Sam called. Did something happen? He opened the door and held me tighter.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Look at that!'' Emily said angry, she winked at me, why?

''What do you mean?'' Jacob asked confused.

''Outside!'' Embry said.

We followed them. But there was nothing.

''Paul!'' Embry yelled. A bucket with honey fell on Jake followed by a bucket with feathers. I rolled on the ground laughing my lungs out.

''We just wanted to get him back. You fight honey with honey!'' Paul and Embry high-fived each other.

Jacob turned around. ''Give me a hig brotha!'' He said running after Paul.

''Chicken!'' Quil yelled out after him.

I went to Emily, ''Good one!'' She turned around, with a camera in her hand. I laughed again. ''Take a shower Jake! That's gonna stick!'' Billy warned. Jacob attempted to walked or as Quil said 'waddled' back.

''Quil'' he said looking to his feet. ''I'm stuck!'' He yelled. Quil chuckled. ''No I'm serious I'm stuck to the ground!'' I looked at Emily and automatically we started laughing again.

''That was a good one!'' Jacob said when he was heading for the shower.

''Wait a sec'' I said. I put on my swimsuit. ''I'm joining you!'' I smiled, and he smiled too.

''Today was a weird day, I'm tellin' ya!'' He laughed. I kissed him and followed him to the shower.

**A/N: sorry for not posting in so long but its my first year in high school and I wanted to see how much time left over I would have. So anyyways … **

**2 review- chappy in a month**

**5 review- chappy in 2 weeks**

**8 reviews or more – chappy NEXT week**

**-Kylahgk-**


End file.
